


《我依然》33

by HyukeeeHae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukeeeHae/pseuds/HyukeeeHae
Summary: 《我依然》为数不多的大车





	《我依然》33

**Author's Note:**

> 《我依然》为数不多的大车

Part .33   
李赫宰的手不安分的开始在李东海的身体上游走，从背后揽住心爱的人的腰身，头蹭了蹭那人的脖颈，在脖子上细细地品尝怀里的人儿的味道，又好似赌气地咬了一口他的锁骨，果然，怀里的人发出细碎的呻吟。  
“嗯…赫宰你别闹…”  
李赫宰听到不禁莞尔，“这可不是在闹，这是在爱你。”  
说着并含住了李东海最为敏感的耳朵，温热的口包住的感觉和身后人火热的身体让李东海无从招架，就这样瘫软在李赫宰的怀里，感受着久违的快感。  
情侣之间最让人提升情欲的莫过于耳鬓厮磨，而对于敏感的李东海，这些暧昧的动作完全让他无从招架只能靠在赫宰的怀里。  
“嗯…赫宰…”  
情不自禁发出的细碎嘤咛已经暴露了被调弄起来的情欲。李赫宰听了身下的性器又硬了许多，顶在人儿的股间让他涨红了脸。  
“怎么，害羞吗？”戏谑的声音从身后传来，还带着调笑更让人面红耳赤，“是不是很想要？”这样的情话让东海变得更加害羞，耳朵红红的埋在他的肩膀上不说话。这李赫宰，怎么这几次做这种事情的时候都是不同风格，变着法的撩拨自己的情欲。  
而李赫宰就是爱惨了他经过自己的挑拨这幅可爱又害羞的模样，让他特别有成就感，想一口把人吃掉。  
“赫宰…我们去房间吧…我想…想要你…”  
怀里的人扭过身子来，鼓起勇气大着胆子说出自己内心的真实想法，对他的思念着实压住了那一丝羞赧。亮晶晶的眼睛毫不避讳地看着赫宰，脸上红红的更是可爱。  
“好，宝贝。”  
心爱的人第一次在情事中主动提出要求怎么可以不做到，李赫宰带着含笑的眼睛一把抱起李东海把人稳稳地固定在怀里，向卧室走去。  
进了卧室，把怀里的人温柔的放在床上，自己跪在他身旁，居高临下的看着身下人儿喘气着，微微张开水润的嘴唇和红红的脸颊，尤其是同样充满情欲的迷离双眼，李赫宰感到自己浑身发热。不能看了，实在忍不住了。  
欺身压住李东海深深的吻上了日思夜想的双唇，同时手也不安分的从衬衫下面钻进去，抚摸上他胸前的小红豆，一下重一下轻地挑逗着两边的那一点小地盘，时不时的捏住大拇指和食指碾磨，如愿以偿的听到那人粗重难耐的呻吟后坏坏一笑，暂且放过那个敏感的地方。手上动作虽然在变换着位置，但深深地吻却一直持续着，使两人对彼此的需求上升到了一定高度，彼此交换着唾液，像是要把彼此融入身体。  
“嗯…唔……”  
听到身下人忍不住流露出的呻吟，李赫宰抬起头看向李东海，嗓音带着性感的嘶哑低沉，把李东海的欲望又往上勾起了一层。  
“怎么了宝贝儿。”  
“你…你捏的我好舒服…嗯…”李东海大脑混混沌沌的，眼神也迷离着无法聚焦，本能的根据身体感知诚实回答李赫宰的问题。  
听到身下的人在性事中空前直白的话，李赫宰不禁笑出声，“那，如果我这样呢？”   
话音刚落，一下附身含住了他的乳尖，隔着李东海白色的衬衫一下一下的画着圈，感到口中的小红豆变的越来越硬，李赫宰起身快速的褪去了他的衣服。暴露在空气中的粉红色乳尖显得更加可口，被暖色灯光的照射映衬的秀色可餐。李赫宰遵循了自己内心的欲望，一口吮吸住他的敏感地带，细细的吮吸。  
“嗯…赫…你别…啊…这样我…受不了…啊…”  
越是这样毫无保留的呻吟，李赫宰就越是想要欺负他时间更长一些。吮吸的间断手也向李东海的身下抚去，身下的小家伙都胀成这样了，而自己也是箭在弦上，可能是要加快步伐了，李赫宰心里想着。  
终于从那敏感的两点上松口，经过他的“加工”，此时原本是粉红色的敏感地带现在已经成了深红色。李赫宰低下身子解开李东海的皮带，顺势褪下他的裤子，看着身下宝贝儿鼓囊囊的一团，又开始挑逗人儿。  
“看来你也忍了很久啊。”  
当李赫宰从李东海胸前撤开时，李东海就稍稍回了神，这时却又清晰的听到了那人满满挑逗的语气更是让他脸像被一团火烧着了一样，侧头把脸埋在枕头里不回应他。  
李赫宰顺势脱下东海的内裤，已然起了浓厚欲望的地方一下就弹了出来。虽然前面已经有两次坦诚相见了，但此时李东海还是害羞的用手捂住了脸，手也下意识的想伸到下面挡住，嘴巴无措的喊着，“赫…赫宰…”  
“别闹，现在就满足你。”  
李赫宰的声音因为浓重的情欲，变得低沉而有磁性，把人的手轻轻的挡开放到一旁后，温柔地拂上李东海的粉嫩性器，一下一下套弄着。李东海因为李赫宰温暖的手，和粗糙的触感，心跳快了更多更多。  
“嗯…赫…快…快一点…”  
听到他的要求，李赫宰也是尽力的满足，终于在一下重的掏摸下，“嗯…啊…不行了…要射了…啊…！”随着一声急切的呻吟，他喷出来浊白色的液体，喷在了自己的腹部。  
李赫宰笑笑，这幅画面不知道有多么勾人，自己爱的人，因为自己的撩拨起了情欲而挺立起来的性器，经过自己的一番抚慰而射来的精华。此时因为刚经历高潮而全身泛红的身体，小嘴一开一个的喘息着，双腿也无力的瘫开在两边。  
“李东海，你真是个妖精…还是把我吃的死死的那种。”  
李东海感觉到男人突然压上来的动作后默默吃痛，却还是想好好“诱惑”一下自己的爱人，三个月的时间足以让他们思念对方达到极致。  
李东海顺势双腿勾住李赫宰的细窄的腰间，双手也搂住他的脖颈让那人离自己更近，毫不顾忌的在他耳边喘息。  
感觉到耳边有些故意的喘气，李赫宰感觉到自己浑身的燥热都聚集到了身下那个地方。拿着事先准备好的润滑倒在手上，手部动作透露出了他被情欲支配的急躁。第一根手指刚进去的时候，李东海明显顿了一下身体，然后整个人努力放松迎合他。  
李赫宰被他的下意识动作唤醒，连忙放轻了动作，另一只手或放在他泛红的脸颊，或是细软的头发，细细的安慰着他。接着附身重新印上了他的嘴唇，温柔的摩挲安抚着，这些贴心的动作也成功让李东海投入进去，扩张工作也越来越顺畅。  
感觉到差不多了，看了一眼那人顶着肿胀的性器却还在耐心的扩张，心里溢满了这种被人珍爱呵护的感动。伸手拍了几下他宽厚的后背，小腿也在他腰间轻蹭。  
“赫宰…我可以了…”  
听着到心爱的宝贝儿这么暗示，身体也被这小孩故意的诱惑搞的越发难耐，李赫宰亲了亲他明亮的眼睛，把手指抽出来抵上自己的性器。  
“东海，可能还会有点疼，忍一下…”说着就将肿胀的性器一点一点埋进去，时不时的观察着小孩的表情，生怕自己给他带来一点不适。  
“嗯…啊…赫宰你…慢一点…”  
依旧顿顿的疼痛使李东海微微皱起眉头，虽然有些难过，可是被心爱的人进入身体的感觉让东海的心都变得满满的，也就选择性的忽视了他带给自己的疼痛。  
完全埋进去后，李赫宰先是尝试性的轻轻摆动腰部，当感受到他动作的回应之后，立刻开始无所顾忌的横冲直撞，肆意的发泄自己忍耐已久的欲望。  
李东海的双腿盘住李赫宰的腰部，闭上双眼感受那人在身体里的律动，感受着他带给自己的一切感觉。  
“东海，叫出来，我喜欢。”  
李赫宰看着被自己满足的意乱情迷的小孩诱导性的在他耳边说。看着身下的小家伙脸因为害羞而红红的，宠溺的把他额前有些长长的头发撩到一旁，把他脸部的所有表情都尽收眼底，而身下却依旧持续着与面部表情截然相反的凶狠力道。  
“舒服吗？”  
李赫宰的坏心思一个接着一个，停下身下的动作戏谑的问着身下已然得趣的人。沉浸在欢愉里无法自拔的人儿感受到动作骤停，整个人开始难耐烦躁起来，身体扭成一团，床单都被搅的凌乱，本能的喊着让他这么难耐的男人，“李赫宰…赫宰…”  
“宝贝，我在呢。跟我说，舒服吗？”一下又一下的顺着他的发丝，执意的要他满足自己的小虚荣。  
索性，李东海此时放下了别扭和矜持，“舒服…赫宰…”睁开眼睛委屈的闪着眼睛，“你不要这样嘛…”  
李赫宰的嘴角勾起，显然对李东海的撒娇时分受用。微微往后撤腰，在即将出来之后猛的一下彻底深入，猛烈的动作使李东海瞬间失声。说着是想逗逗东海，其实自己也是忍得很辛苦，更加猛烈的撞击东海的身体，激情，汗水，呻吟，使房间里面顿时充满了各种淫靡暧昧的味道。  
“啊哈…赫…哈…我爱你…”朦胧之中，深陷在李赫宰带给他的刺激之时，李东海突然来了这么一句告白。  
李赫宰听了，埋在他身体里的东西又涨大了几分，爱人的告白是最好的催情剂。李赫宰双手分别压住李东海的两边的手腕，动作更加激烈，有力的腰挺动的频率更加快。两个人在性事上仿佛是天作之合，李东海的腰腹本能的配合李赫宰的动作，使得李赫宰动作更加顺畅，两个人一起沉沦在这人间最为美妙之事。  
“啊！…嗯啊…”，身下人儿随着李赫宰抽插的频率一起呻吟着。李赫宰愈发用力，李东海就呻吟的更加大声，身下因为受了这样强烈的抽插而条件性的收缩。这一夹李赫宰差点就交代出来，这突如其来的刺激使他报复性的固定住人儿的腰，让他更加清晰的感受自己的深入，带给他更刺激的快感。  
李东海因为如此强烈的撞击快感持续堆积在身下想要发泄，手不由自主的伸下去想要抚慰自己，不料却被李赫宰压住双手。  
“唔…赫宰…让我出来吧…啊…哈…”李东海含着眼泪委屈的看着他，“很难受…”  
“听话，等我一起。”  
压住双手使两人的距离变得更近，拉近位置后李赫宰开始新一轮的攻城略地，更加快速猛烈无法招架的抽插使李东海完全丧失了理智。身下人狂乱的呻吟声，身体与身体相碰撞的声音，自己的闷哼声，这一切让李赫宰兴奋不已。一下一下激情的碰撞，一声一声美好的呻吟，环绕在李赫宰的耳边，像是奏响了这人间最为美妙的音乐。两个人如此契合，更是让他身心都得到了满足和幸福。  
“啊…赫…好爽…啊…”李东海闭上了眼睛，用心感受着自己的爱人用力在自己身上驰骋。他可以清楚的感受到自己身体里李赫宰性器上的青筋，青筋的纹路紧贴他的内壁，一下一下抽插，强烈的快感让他了忍不住不停的收紧后穴。这种感觉让他直接的感受到了两个人此时有多么亲密贴近，不知是满足还是快感，此时李东海的眼角都溢出来了眼泪。  
“赫…嗯啊…”  
“啊…啊…嗯啊…啊…！”  
随着一声激昂的娇喘和一声低沉的闷哼，两人同时达到了情欲的巅峰，得到了从未有过的满足。李东海喷出的温热液体射在了李赫宰完美的腹肌上面，性感的一塌糊涂。而李赫宰的精华，如数洒在了身下人柔软的内壁上。  
李赫宰拨开放在东海额头前，因为激情而打湿的碎发，俯身吻住东海好看的眼睛，温柔的把人搂进怀里让他缓解快感，在他耳边轻声回应他刚才的话。  
“宝贝儿，我也爱你。”


End file.
